Freakazoid: The Reboot
by albinotanuki
Summary: Freakazoid is back from the 90s ready to face the world again, but will the 21st century accept him? Meanwhile, the Lobe is planning a diabolical scheme.
1. Chapter 1

Freakazoid was locked up in Internet Jail, playing his theme song on the harmonica sadly. His crime: having his show canceled too early. At that moment, the jailer came and opened the cell door.

"Alright, Freakazoid, you're free to go."

"Free to go?" asked Freakazoid, "For what reason?"

"Steven Spieldburg wants you to do a soft reboot of your show." said the jailer.

"HE DOES?!" said Freakazoid in excitement, "Oh BOY! I can't wait to see all my old colleagues and see the world again! THANKS!"

Freakazoid ran out of his cell with his hands in the air and making wooshing sounds as if he was flying.

One cut-away later, Freakazoid was now in the real world as he started walking over to the Warner Bros. studio, looking at all the things that were new and different.

"Wow. There sure are a lot of fancy coffee shops, and why are there record stores around again?"

"Excuse me!" said a high pitched voice.

Freakazoid turned around and looked down at a little boy wearing a plain baseball cap.

"Are you suppose to be a super hero?" asked the child.

"I SURE am." said Freakazoid, "You probably don't recognize me, but I'm Freakazoid: Super Teen Extraordinaire."

"Do you know Deadpool?" asked the child again.

"Deadpool? You mean from the X-Men comics?" asked Freakazoid, "Not personally, but I did use to work in the same studio that worked on the _Batman_ and _Superman_ animated shows."

"Batman and Superman suck." said the child.

"WHOAH! Where did you learn such language?!" asked Freakazoid.

" _Deadpool_ , as well as the internet." said the boy.

"Impossible." said Freakazoid, "I get my powers from the internet and the internet would never produce such inappropriate material."

"Then you don't know the internet that well." said the child.

"Look, I'd love to stay and chat with the younger generation, but I gotta go have a meeting with Steven Spieldburg about a reboot I'm doing. Here. I'll sign your cap for you if you don't mind."

Reluctantly, the boy gave Freakazoid his baseball cap and Freakazoid wrote "HUGGBEES! -Freakazoid!"

"Alright, Kid, here's your cap. Have a good day and don't do drugs!"

Freakazoid continued to woosh by until he came across to the Warner Bros. studio where he saw a group of protestors picketing. Out of curiosity, he went over to the protestors.

"LOOK! IT'S FREAKAZOID!" said one of the protestors.

"Hello citizens. What seems to be the problem?" asked Freakazoid.

"YOUR SHOW IS THE PROBLEM!" said the head protestors.

"My show?" asked Freakazoid, "But my show is for everyone."

"Oh yeah?" said the protestor, getting out his phone, showing Freakazoid clips of his show, "Your show has had instances of racism, ableism, fat shaming, and countless instances of misogyny."

"Okay, so maybe bits of my show haven't aged well, but that doesn't mean the new show can't improve on the old and be good. I mean, I can be a little more considerate; I'm a nice guy." said Freakazoid.

"Did you just say you were a 'Nice Guy'?!" said the protestor.

The whole entire group of protestors started yelling. Freakazoid then started running as fast as he could to the studio.


	2. Chapter 2

Freakazoid pushed his way through the crowd of protestors with some scrapes and bruises, until he reached Sten Spieldburg's office.

"Hey Freakazoid." said Spieldburg, "Wow, you look terrible. What happened?"

"Protestors were attacking me because they found the old show to be politically incorrect." said Freakazoid.

"Yeah, they've complained about a lot of my older movies being that way too." said Spieldburg, "I've tried updating my movies, but critics have said all I was doing was pandering. Take a seat."

Freakazoid walked over and took his seat in front of Spieldburg's desk.

"As you may have guessed, a lot of things have changed since the show was canceled. So we're making an effort to update the show to today's audience while staying true to the original."

"Oh, I agree that we should." said Freakazoid, "Man, I can't believe its been over two decades. I can't wait to work again and fight bad guys like Cave Guy, the Cobra Queen, and Armondo Gutierez."

"Unfortunately, Gutierrez passed away while you were in jail." said Spieldburg.

"Oh no! He was my favorite villain." said Freakazoid.

"Yes, we all miss him." said Spieldburg, "Anyways, lots of your colleagues have moved onto other jobs and projects, but there's one face you might recognize who's working with us."

At that moment, the familiar face of his old girlfriend, Stephanie, came through the door. Though she was much older now, she was still as lovely as ever.

"You called for me, Mr. Spieldburg?

"Steff!" exclaimed Freakazoid.

"Freakazoid!" said Stephanie.

Freakazoid ran to her and they both hugged.

"Stephanie works with us on demographic research. You can thank her for bringing back your show." said Spieldburg.

"I guess this means we can't date anymore." said Freakazoid, "I mean, Chronologically, we're the same age, but biologically, I'm still a teenager."

"Yeah, that, and I'm married, so there's that." said Stephanie, before turning around to the door, "Ashley, come out and meet Freakazoid!"

A young teenage girl, who was a striking image of her mother, walked in.

"Sup?" said the girl in a monotone voice.

"This is my daughter, Ashley." said Stephanie, "I thought you two can hang out and she can fill you in on what's been going on the past two decades."

All of a sudden, Freakazoid turned to the audience.

"Okay, to anyone out there romantically pairing us together, just because Ashley and I are biologically the same age and she's the daughter of my old girlfriend, it doesn't mean we're going to be romantically involved. I mean, I can't go out with my old girlfriend's daughter! EWW! GROSS! CREEPY!"

Freakazoid then turned back to Stephanie.

"Sorry, I just had to clear some things up."

"That's okay." said Stephanie before turning to her daughter, "Ashley, why don't you take Freakazoid out for some boba tea."

"Sure." said Ashley, "Come on, the coupons we have expire around 2 PM today."

Not knowing exactly what boba tea was, Freakazoid never-the-less decided to go with Ashley.


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley and Freakazoid went to the nearest boba tea joint and both ordered some boba tea. They sat together at a booth as Freakazoid drank.

"You know, I've never had boba tea before. Kinda reminds me of that Orbitz drink." said Freakazoid.

"You really ARE out of the loop." said Ashly as she took a sip of her tea.

Freakazoid looked over at Ashley, noticing she was rather glum.

"You know Ash, may I call you 'Ash'? You never once smiled since we met." said Freakazoid.

"It's not my job to smile all time." said Ashley, "And besides, how CAN I stay optimistic in this day and age? Things might've been different for you back in the 90s, but for us teens today, things are more stressful and dangerous. Even the internet, where you get your powers from, isn't safe."

"Well, you can tell me something positive that's happened after the 90s." said Freakazoid.

"Well we elected our first Black President." said Ashley.

"That's good." said Freakazoid.

"And then after that we elected Donald Trump." said Ashley.

"The rich real estate guy?" asked Freakazoid, cocking his brow in shock.

"Yeah, and he hasn't really made America great like he told his backers, and yes, I'm being political; you can rage about it on the internet later."

There was an awkward silence between the two. All of a sudden, Freakazoid got an idea to try to cheer Ashley up.

"Wait! I think I hear someone coming." said Freakazoid.

"HERE I AM!"

Freakazoid had gotten his hand out with in a fist with two googley eyes on his glove.

"Handman! You've come back!" said Freakazoid.

"I'll never leave your side, Freakaboozal!" said Handman

"No, it's Freakazoid." said Freakazoid.

"What? I'm sorry, it's Freakadee!"

"No!" said Freakazoid.

"Freakazee! Freebaloo! Freebalah!" said Handman

"No. Say 'Fre'." sad Freakazoid.

"Fre." said Handman.

"Ka." said Freakazoid.

"Ka." said Handman.

"Zoid." said Freakazoid.

"Freakabee! No! Freakamoo!"

Handman then started kissing Freakazoid.

"No! Stop!" said Freakazoid, smacking Handman away before turning to Ashley, "Excuse me, my mouth is a bit parched."

Freakazoid started drinking the boba tea without a straw. Some of the tea and tapioca bubbles started pouring out the sides of his mouth as Handman was gargling his sentences.

"AHH!" said Freakazoid after drinking the tea and turning to Handman, "Thank you. That was VERY refreshing."

"Are you trying to make fun of me?" asked Ashley.

"No, I'm trying to have a conversation with Handman." said Freakazoid.

"That's just your hand." said Ashley, "Besides, ventriloquism is offensive enough without you making it worse."

Ashley started storming out of the shop. Freakazoid followed.

"WAIT! ASH! I'M SORRY!" said Freakazoid, "...Oh nut bunnies."


	4. Chapter 4

Freakazoid was in a hotel room looking at a laptop when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" he said.

The door opened. It was Stephanie.

"Hi Freakazoid."

"Oh hey Steff." said Freakazoid, "Sorry I upset your daughter."

"It's okay." said Stephanie, "I know you didn't mean it; her generation can get very sensitive."

Stephanie noticed Freakazoid was on the laptop.

"What have you been looking at lately?" asked Stephanie.

"Oh, I've been looking at some clips of my old show on YouTube along with some cat videos." said Freakazoid, "Then I scrolled down to read the comments and some of the comments are pretty mean and nasty. I told this one person to cut it out but then everyone just started calling me a White Knight and an SJW, whatever those mean."

"Yeah, I never read any of the comments on YouTube videos." said Stephanie.

"I mean, I've heard of trolls in Internet Jail, but I never imagined them to be this bad." said Freakazoid

"Well you've trolled people too, Freakazoid." said Stephanie.

"Yeah, but never to intentionally hurt people, unless if you're a bad guy and are trying to blow up the world or something." said Freakazoid.

Stephanie then reached into her purse.

"Anyways, I've figured things would be stressful for you dealing with today's environment, so I got you a fidget spinner."

Stephanie handed Freakazoid the fidget spinner.

"Oh yeah, I've heard of these." said Freakazoid, "Didn't that fad die out though?"

"Yeah, but they're cheap now and I figured you might need something to waste a little time on." said Stephanie.

"Thanks Steff." said Freakazoid.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Freakazoid was walking to the Warner Bros. studio with Ashley, who reluctantly decided to forgive Freakazoid after her mother talked to her. Freakazoid decided to ask her some questions about things that have happened in the present.

"So... the people who used Tumblr, who liked to censor other people, left Tumblr because Tumblr was censoring them?"

"Pretty much." said Ashley.

"FREAKAZOID!"

Freakazoid looked where the voice was coming from. It was Fan Boy: older, but still wearing the same handmade superhero outfit. Fan Boy ran to Freakazoid and hugged him, nearly crushing him to death.

"Wow. I'm so glad you're back." said Fan Boy, "This is as exciting as when Hogarth Hughes discovered the Iron Giant, which is considered to be director Brad Bird's masterpiece as well as a cult classic, unlike _Quest for Camelot_ , which came out a year earlier and was originally going to be a PG-13 film based on Vera Chapman's _The King's Damosel_ , but then corporate executives at Warner Bros. meddled with the project, turning the movie into a G-rated paint-by-numbers Disney rip-off. Even Lauren Faust, the creator of _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ , who worked on the film, said she hated working on it as well as the film itself."

"I see you haven't changed a bit, Fan Boy." said Freakazoid, who's face had turned purple from lack of oxygen.

At that moment, there was yelling and screaming at the entry way of Warner Bros. Studio.

"It's those PC protestors again." said Ashley.

"Hold on. Let me see if I can reason with them." said Freakazoid.

Freakazoid released himself from Fan Boy's grasp and walked over to the protestors.

"Okay, I think you've all made your voices heard by now." said Freakazoid, "Why not do something else with your time?"

"Of course YOU would say that." said the leader of the protestors, "I bet you're also with the anti-PC counter-protestors."

"Anti-PC counter-protestors?" asked Freakazoid.

"Yeah, they're right over there."

The leader pointed to another group of picketers protesting their protest. At the front of it was none other than the Huntsman himself.

"Huntsman?" said Freakazoid in shock, "What are you doing over there?!"

"Warner Bros. wouldn't let me back on the show because they said my fits of rage breeds Toxic Masculinity!" said the Huntsman, "Darn. Darn! DARN!"

The Huntsman then kicked a chair (which had appeared out of nowhere).

The protestors and counter-protestors continued to yell and throw insults at each other. The whole situation was getting crazy.

Freakazoid then came up with an idea and asked Fan Boy to give some of his trivia knowledge to the protestors and counter-protestors. Fan Boy agreed, standing in the middle of the crowd and he began to speak.

"So back on the subject of Brad Bird, after directing _The Iron Giant_ , he went onto PIXAR to direct The Incredibles and Ratatouille. At the time, Disney and PIXAR were having legal disputes with each other and Disney was coming out with lackluster films like _Home on the Range_ and _Chicken Little_ , until a deal was struck and they both collaborated on _The Princess and the Frog_ , which wasn't a bad film, but it lost at the box office to _Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakuel_. Things were looking rather grim for the Disney company, but then came the CGI Revival Era with their hit film, _Tangled_."

The crowd groaned, screamed, and ran away. Freakazoid went up to Fan Boy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, Fan Boy, I never thought I'd say this, but thank you."

"You wanna hear about how Disney's _Frozen_ became the highest grossing animated film of all time?" asked Fan Boy.

"Maybe another time." said Freakazoid.


	6. Chapter 6

After dealing with the protesting fiasco, Freakazoid and Ashley went inside the studio.

"So do you think those protestors and counter-protestors will ever come back?" asked Freakazoid.

"They might when the next controversy starts." said Ashley.

"And when they come, I hope they enjoy our show."

At that moment, writer and producer, Tom Ruegger came in, holding a fresh script in his hand.

"Wow. Tom Ruegger, its good to see you again." said Freakazoid.

"Good to see you too, Freakazoid." said Ruegger. "Anyways, I wanna discuss how we can reboot your show. Today, there's a lot of demand for female representation in media, so I thought we would finally introduce Freakazette into the reboot."

"Oh yeah! We teased about her in the first episode, but never got to use her." said Freakazoid.

"Freakazette isn't just going to be a Freakazoid clone except female, is she?" asked Ashley.

Tom Ruegger took the script he was holding and slowly threw it in a waste basket.

"Anyways, I've been getting into contact with some of the old writers and actors, so we should be getting things all together."

At that moment, a delivery man came in with a package.

"Package for Freakazoid."

Out of curiosity, Freakazoid took the package and inspected it.

"Huh. There's no return address." said Freakazoid, "I wonder what it could be?"

Freakazoid opened the package to find a single, solitary brick inside.

"BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!"

Freakazoid instantly broke down and started crying.

"I don't get it." said Ashley, "Why is he triggered by a brick?"

"You wouldn't understand." said Ruegger.

"I certainly do not." said Ashley.

"Why don't you take Freakazoid somewhere where he can calm down?" said Ruegger.

Ashley nodded and escorted Freakazoid to a secluded room.

"Okay, Freakazoid, you're in a safe space now. No bricks. Just dry wall." said Ashley as she got out a bottle, "Here. Have some kombucha."

Freakazoid took the bottle of kombucha, drank from it, and then spit it out.

"Ugh! This stuff is AWFUL!"

"Yeah, but its suppose to be good for you."

"I'm still feeling uneasy." said Freakazoid, "Lemme try my fidget spinner."

Freakazoid got out the fidget spinner that was given to him by Stephanie gave to him and started spinning it.

"Hah. This is kinda fun." said Freakazoid.

Freakazoid spun the fidget spinner for a few seconds and then stopped.

"Okay, now I'm bored."


	7. Chapter 7

Later at lunch in the cafeteria, Freakazoid, Ashley, and Stephanie were sitting together.

"Someone sent you a brick in the mail? That's HORRIBLE!" said Stephanie.

"Yeah. I feel like someone is trying to send me some sort of message." said Freakazoid.

Ashley didn't pay much attention to Freakazoid and her mother talking as she was watching the news on the tv placed in the corner of the cafeteria.

"Shh! There's some breaking news on the tv!" she said.

Everyone turned around to watch the news as the anchorwoman came on.

"We just got hold of a a video threatening an attack on US soil. The figure delivering the speech you'll hear in the video simply goes by 'The Lobe'. We warn you; some of what you might see may be disturbing."

The tv switched to the video showing the large brain-shaped head of the Lobe as he spoke in an ominous voice.

"This is the Lobe, reaching out to the world and to my old arch-nemesis, Freakazoid. In a few hours I shall be unleashing my plan for world dominance starting here in the United States. Soon you will subjugated to the horrors of reality as I-"

Suddenly, what looked like to be a henchman with a pink bag came into the picture.

"I'm back!" said the henchman.

"CAN'T YOU SEE I AM BUSY?!" said the Lobe.

"But I got you macarons from the Hello Kitty Cafe like you asked."

"I CAN'T EAT RIGHT NOW! I AM BUSY SHOOTING A VIDEO! THE CAMERA IS ALMOST OUT OF BATTERY LIFE AND I DON'T HAVE TIME TO EDIT THIS! SO GO AWAY!"

The Lobe pushed the henchman out of the way and turned to the camera.

"What was I going to say? Anyways, try to stop me, Freakazoid. I'll be waiting."

The Lobe maniacally laughed before the video went to black.

"Wait, did that henchman say Hello Kitty Cafe? They have one in San Diego." said Stephanie.

"Comic Con! Of Course!" said Freakazoid.

"Wait, why would the Lobe plan an attack at Comic Con?" asked Ashley.

"Freakazoid's show has a cult following, so of course Freakazoid is going to show up." said Stephanie.

"I can't disappoint my fans." said Freakazoid.

"We better drive over to San Diego." said Stephanie.

"I'm going with you guys!" said Ashley.

"No! You stay here where it's safe!" said Stephanie, "Come on, Freakazoid."

Freakazoid and Stephanie got into a car and drove off. After they were out of sight, a shadowy figure snuck up on Ashley and grabbed her from the back, muffling her mouth with their hand.


	8. Chapter 8

After a few hours of driving on the road, Stephanie and Freakazoid finally reached San Diego Comic Con.

"Okay, we should probably keep a low profile and not tell anyone why we're here so we don't start a panic." said Freakazoid.

"LOOK! IT'S FREAKAZOID!"

A group of fans ran over to Freakazoid.

"Freakazoid! I LOVED watching your show on Cartoon Network as a kid!" said one fan.

"Well, I'm glad it gave you some joy then." said Freakazoid.

"Freakazoid! I made this felt plushie of you!" said another, holding out the badly made plush toy.

"Cute." said Freakzoid, "Creepy, but cute."

"Freakazoid! I spent months working on this costume to look exactly like you!" said one fan, dressed up as Freakazoid.

"Okay, I'll admit, that is a lot of dedication." said Freakazoid, obviously a little creeped out.

"Come on, we better get going." said Stephanie, dragging Freakazoid away from the crowd.

They went inside the building. It was filled with fans dressed in costumes and carrying merchandise.

"Wow. The people who attend Comic Con has multiplied since I've last been here." said Freakazoid.

"That's because Comic Con is mainstream now." said Stephanie, "There's been a lot of movies and tv shows based off comic book superheroes that have made a lot of money over the years."

"Boy. My show DEFINITELY came out at the wrong time." said Freakazoid.

At that moment, Freakazoid noticed a suspicious looking Klingon watching them from afar.

"Hey, that Klingon looks a lot like the henchman from the video." said Freakzoid.

The Klingon henchman noticed he was being watched and started to run the opposite direction.

"Aww Nut Bunnies!" said Freakazoid before turning to Stephanie, "I'll be right back."

Freakazoid turned into a bolt of lightning, chasing the henchman, who was surprisingly fast, even for him. He chased from crowd to crowd, booth to both. As Freakzoid was zooming around, he decided to stop by one booth to greet the voice actors of Animaniacs.

"Hi Rob! Hi Jess! Hi Tress! Can't Talk! Chasing bad guy! BYE!"

Freakazoid turned back into a lightning bolt and before then he realized he lost the henchman.

"Aww Nut Bunnies! He got away!"

Freakazoid noticed a cosplayer dressed as Toph Beifong from _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ and decided to walk up to her.

"Excuse me. Have you seen a Klingon running this way?"

"Yeah, my character is suppose to be blind, so I'm pretending not to have seen anything." said the cosplayer.

"Well this is getting us nowhere." said Freakazoid.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his back before falling to the floor and blacking out.


	9. Chapter 9

Freakazoid woke up with his head in a daze. He realized he was inside of a cage. He got up to try to get himself out, but the bars shocked him.

"Don't try to get out, Freakazoid. Those bars are made of pure carbon with negatively charged ions."

The familiar large cranium of the Lobe walked in from the shadows.

"Besides, even if you try to get out, you'll have your little friend here pay."

The henchman brought out Ashley, who struggled to get out of the henchman's clutches.

"What are your plans, Lobe?" asked Freakazoid.

"Simple. I plan to turn everyone in Comic Con into trolls."

"Like, REAL trolls? Why?" asked Freakazoid.

"Simple." said the Lobe, "Who attends Comic Con? Nerds. And Nerds are the most emotionally crippled and unstable of them all."

"I don't know. Have you seen our current President?" asked Ashley.

"Don't try to ruin this for me!" the Lobe snapped.

"I'm just saying, it would take a lot less effort to turn the President into a troll instead of an entire group of people and he would do much more damage to the world." said Ashley.

"Look, I work REALLY hard on this plan and I'm not going to have it ruined by some Generation Zed teenager!" shouted the Lobe, "Anyways, once the trolls are out in the world making everyone feel bad about themselves and invading their personal lives, they will have taken over for me."

The Lobe went over to a giant machine and pressed a red button. The halls of Comic Con instantly started filling up with gas, slowly turning everyone who came into contact with it into giant, hideous trolls.

Freakazoid tried to think of what to do. Then he remembered: he had telekenetic powers. Freakazoid got down in the Buddha position and started trying to lift the henchman while making groaning noises as he was straining himself. The Lobe turned around hearing Freakazoid's groans.

"What on EARTH are you doing?" said the Lobe.

The Henchman started to let his grip of Ashley go and floated up in the air before he was flung at the Lobe, crashing both of them into the machine and turning off the device.

Ashley ran over to Freakazoid's cage, opened it, and let Freakazoid out.

"We better stop the trolls before they wreak havoc." said Ashley.

"I'm on the job!" said Freakazoid.

Freakazoid raised his hands up in the air and started running out the door making wooshing sounds as Ashley followed. Freakazoid stopped in his tracks as he saw what looked like to be some sort of creature in the hallway.

"IT'S A TROLL!"

Freakazoid jumped out at the creature and tackled it.

"FREAKAZOID, THAT'S NOT A TROLL; THAT'S A COSPLAYER DRESSED AS SHREK!"

"Wait, who's Shrek?" asked Freakazoid.

"Title character of a 2001 movie." said Ashley before turning to the downed cosplayer, "How come YOU weren't effected by the troll gas?"

"I go to regular therapy sessions to check up on my hidden emotions." said the cosplayer.

"We should probably go out into the main lobby to find them then." said Freakazoid.

Both he and Ashley ran off to the Lobby together.


	10. Chapter 10

Freakazoid and Ashley went out to the lobby where all the trolls were wrecking booths and throwing insults at each other.

"Oh wow. And I thought they were nasty on the internet." said Freakazoid.

"Well whatever we do to stop them, we shouldn't feed them cause they'll get stronger." said Ashley, "I'll go guard the food court while you hold them off."

"Good idea." said Freakazoid, "You sound like you know a lot about trolls." he said, turning to Ashley.

"I've dealt with them online." said Ashley before running off to the food court.

Freakazoid ran over to the lobby when one of the trolls stopped him in his track.

"Your costume looks cheap! Where did you get it? Party City?" said the troll in a taunting voice.

"Actually I got it when I was sucked into the internet after installing a pinnacle chip in my computer." said Freakazoid.

"Go die in a dumpster fire!" said the troll.

"Actually, I kinda like living, thank you very much." said Freakazoid.

"Greedo shot first in _Star Wars_." said the troll.

"Really? Cause I'm pretty sure it was Han Solo that shot first." said Freakazoid.

The troll then picked up Freakazoid and threw him against a booth as more trolls came up and started throwing more insults at him.

Meanwhile, Ashley ran to the food court, locking each kiosk when she saw a huge shadow behind her and she turned around.

"Go back to the kitchen and make me a sammich!" said the troll.

Ashley then noticed a bottle of spicy mustard in the open kiosk she was in front of.

"Well then I hope you like spicy mustard with your sammich."

Ashley got out the bottle of spicy mustard and sprayed it in the troll's face. As she did, she noticed some other trolls at the last kiosk eating the food inside and they ran after Ashley. She ran back into the lobby as Freakazoid was punching and trying to hold off the trolls.

"There's too many of them!" said Freakazoid, "And they keep calling me a normie for some reason!"

The Trolls then pinned Freakazoid down. At that moment, the Lobe walked over to them.

"Give it up, Freakazoid; you can't stop trolls from taking over."

The Lobe then got out a megaphone and turned it on.

"This is the Lobe speaking. I recommend for all trolls to go outside to wreak havoc wherever you can find it."

The trolls heeded the Lobe's advice and staqrted heading out the door. However, once they got out, they all started turning into stone in the sun.

"Oh SHOOT!" said the Lobe in devastation, "How could I have forgotten that trolls turn into stone in the sunlight? STUPID! STUPID!"

Ashley snuck up on the Lobe and knocked him out with a metal chair.

"Huh. Anti-climatic, but I'll take it." said Freakazoid.

Later, the police came to arrest the Lobe and paramedics came to cure the Comic Con goers of their troll-like symptoms.

"Well, I'm glad that was taken care of." said Stephanie, who had just been given an antidote.

Freakazoid looked over at Ashley, who was smiling.

"Hey Ash, I see a smile on your face." said Freakazoid.

"Yeah, fighting bad guys was pretty fun." smiled Ashley.

"And I'm sure there'll be more to fight in the future."

Freakazoid turned around to see the familiar face of his old pal, Officer Cosgrove.

"COSGROVE!" he said, "Wait, you're still a police officer?"

"The economy has been pretty rough for the past twenty years." said Cosgrove, "Anyways, you wanna get some taiyaki soft serve ice cream?"

"DO I?!" said Freakazoid before turning to Stephanie and Ashley, "You two go on without me; I'm gonna hang out with my old pal here."

Freakazoid went into the police car with Cosgrove and they drove off.

"Isn't it a little creepy that a old police officer wants to hang out with a teenage superhero?" asked Ashley.

"They're from a different time." said Stephanie.


End file.
